I Love You
by ErikaAlvionita
Summary: "Gak papa, aku ini cowok. aku hanya harus melakukan apa yang harus aku lakukan sesuai gender yang aku miliki ini. semoga saja, aku akan terbiasa dengan kutukan ini"Ucap Boboiboy melihat bayangan dirinya yang sudah berubah menjadi seorang gadis di balik cermin besar yang ada di hadapan nya
1. chapter 1

_sebelum ane mulai, ane pen kenalan dulu :v /cepat, jan lama lama/ ehm... ane author baru di sini. bisa di bilang begitu xD kalian bisa panggil ane NitaChan atau terserah kalian dah xD maaf ane nge post cerita gak masuk akal di fanfiction ini (·_·) yeah, gimana lage, ane pen coba coba ajha, tau ada yang minat geto /plakkk_ _Yodah, silahkan baca walau masih prolog /di tampar..._

 **I Love You**

 **Gendre:Romance, Drama, Comedy/mungkin xD**

 **Author:Ane,NitaChan xD**

 **Pair:Fang x Boboiboy(bunga)**

 **Boboiboy animonsta punya, ane minjem entaran doang xD, no copy my story or repost tanpa seizin dari nitachan/bahasa inggris campur indo, legend banget xD**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read -_-**

 **Warning:Typo bertebaran, cerita tidak sesuai realita atau hanya fiktif belaka, alur maju mundur cantik xD, gak jelas, penulisan dan tata bahasa masih dalam pembelajaran jadi mohon di maklumi ae xD, terima saran dan kritik setelah membaca cerita saya**

 **Selamat Membaca**

 _"Kisah seorang pemuda yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama terhadap seorang pemuda yang dikutuk menjadi seorang gadis yang bernama Bunga. pemuda itu bahkan tidak tahu,bahwa orang yang di cintainya itu terkena kutukan. Bunga, yang terkena kutukan akan berubah menjadi pemuda seperti semula yang bernama Boboiboy bila jam telah menunjukkan pukul 12.00 siang dan akan kembali menjadi gadis pada jam 24.00 malam. akan kah Boboiboy terbebas dari kutukan dan apakah pemuda yang bernama Fang masih akan terus mencintainya meskipun dia sendiri akan mengetahui kebenarannya?"_

Angin berhembus lembut, membelai surai ungu kehitaman milik seorang pemuda tampan yang sedang membersihkan lantai di sebuah hotel ternama di Malaysia. Yup, bisa di katakan pemuda yang masih duduk di bangku SMA kelas 3 ini bekerja sebagai cleaning service di hotel tersebut yang ternyata adalah milik ayahnya yang sudah belasan tahun pergi menelantarkan nya dan kini ia sama sekali tidak mengenal anak kandungnya sendiri yang di ketahui bernama Fang itu. Fang sendiri hanya bisa sabar dan menerima apa yang sudah di takdirkan oleh yang maha kuasa. Karena Fang yakin, ujian ini pasti ada hikmah nya.

Fang masih mengepel lantai yang terlihat kotor karena di injak injak oleh pengunjung yang berlalu lalang. Fang menghela nafasnya berat, berusaha bersabar dengan tingkah laku pengunjung yang semakin liar saja. Terutama, para ibu ibu dan anak gadisnya yang selalu menggoda Fang. Yeah, karena Fang tampan dan baru pertama kali ini ada cleaning service berparas tampan. Siapa yang tidak tergoda melihat sosok tampan seperti dia, yang dengan tulusnya melakukan pekerjaan yang biasa jarang di lakukan pemuda tampan yang masih di bawah umur.

"Nak Fang, kamu gak capek ya kerja gini ginian setiap hari?"Tanya seorang wanita yang sudah terlihat agak sedikit tua, dengan polesan make up yang terlalu berlebihan dan mencolok berdiri bersama anak nya yang seorang gadis yang terlihat masih seperti anak SMP.

"Ahahah, aku sudah terbiasa tante, ini sudah pekerjaan ku setiap hari."Jawab Fang sambil terkekeh pelan mendengar tanggapan dari ibu. Anak gadis nya sejak dari tadi, tersipu malu dan enggan menatap Fang.

"Eh, kamu kenapa sih? Nak Fang, ini anak pertama ku. Namanya Calista. Calista, kenalan dulu ya sama Fang. Ibu mau pergi mengambil kunci kamar hotel"Wanita itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan anaknya bersama dengan Fang, berdiri di tengah tengah padat nya aktifitas para pengunjung maupun para petugas yang ada di hotel ini.

"Aku... Calista. Sa...salam kenal"Ucap seorang gadis yang bernama Calista, anak dari wanita tua tadi, mengulurkan tangannya ragu ragu ke arah Fang.

"Fang..."Jawab Fang singkat, membalas uluran tangan gadis itu

"Kyaa, dia memegang tangan ku...*Brukk*"Gadis itu terjatuh kelantai. Fang sudah terbiasa melihat pemandangan seperti ini, melihat anak perempuan seorang wanita yang minta berkenalan dengan nya, berjabat tangan, kemudian pingsan karena histeris nya. Fang seperti biasa, pergi meninggalkan orang yang pingsan itu tanpa rasa bersalah. Untuk apa Fang merasa bersalah, mereka saja yang terlalu berlebihan, seakan tidak pernah melihat pemuda tampan yang lebih tampan selain Fang sendiri. Benar benar menyebalkan menjadi orang yang terlalu tampan.

"Ihh..., ganteng ganteng kok jahat sih... untung situ ganteng..."Gadis yang berpura pura pingsan tadi mengeluh, meratapi punggung Fang yang semakin lama semakin menghilang. Mungkin, sempat terdengar oleh Fang namun, tidak di tanggapi oleh nya.

"Aku jahat? Ceh, kalian aja yang kecentilan"Tanggapan Fang dalam hati, berjalan menuju tempat selanjutnya yang akan di bersihkan. Dan langkah Fang terhenti di suatu tempat yang akan membuatnya tersenyum lebar dan bisa membuat nya akan lupa dengan pekerjaan nya. Tempat yang biasa di lalui seorang gadis cantik yang selalu mengenakan gaun putih selutut. Gadis itu selalu lewat dan menyapa Fang dengan hangat. Menurut Fang, dia seperti gadis misterius. Bahkan, dia tak pernah terlihat di kamar hotel mana pun. Dia hanya terlihat di tempat bangku panjang berwarna putih dekat lift yang menuju ke lantai 2.

Fang awalnya berfikir bahwa gadis itu adalah hantu penunggu di hotel besar ini. Kadang, selalu muncul di benak nya, bahwa dia meninggal di tempat ini. Itu terkadang membuatnya takut begitu melihat gadis itu berlalu melewati nya. Tetapi anehnya, dia bisa memegang telapak tangan gadis itu dan tidak tembus seperti dalam film horor yang biasa Fang lihat di kamar hotel yang di tinggalkan oleh pemiliknya.

Kali ini, gadis itu mengajak Fang mengobrol di kursi putih panjang yang terletak di samping lift.

"Ah, Fang. Bagaimana kerjaan nya? Lancar, atau kamu di godain ibu ibu lagi ya."Ucap gadis itu, menghempaskan pantatnya di kursi di susul oleh Fang yang sedang meregangkan kedua tangan dan kaki nya karena lelah.

"Yeah, seperi biasa Bunga. Ah, kali ini aku mengenal seorang gadis yang bernama Calista. Dia itu, argghh... sok polos sekali. Pura pura pingsan segala di depanku. Aku kan jadi tidak konsentrasi untuk bekerja, dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menemui kamu di sini"Ucap Fang panjang lebar, menggembungkan pipi nya kesal dan terlihat menggemaskan di mata Bunga sendiri.

"Ahahah, kamu ini. Kalau lagi kesal, selalu seperti itu"Bunga menarik pipi Fang sambil terkekeh kecil melihat ekspresi Fang meringis memegangi pipi nya yang memerah karena di tarik oleh Bunga. Bunga, gadis bergaun putih itu hanya terkekeh.

Waktu terus berlalu, tanpa di sadari, jam sudah menunjuk kan pukul 12.00 siang. Pantas saja perut nya terasa sangat lapar.

Fang berniat untuk mengajak Bunga makan siang bersama. Namun, Bunga menolak tawaran Fang dan segera pergi tanpa sebab seperti biasa yang dia lakukan.

"Maaf Fang, aku tidak bisa. Aku, harus pergi."Bunga yang kelihatan panik, pergi begitu saja. Sempat terlihat oleh Fang bahwa Bunga ke lantai 05 menggunakan lift. Sudah berapa kali Fang ke lantai 05 dan mencari di mana kira kira kamar Bunga. Namun, tidak ada pengunjung yang bernama Bunga tersebut selain seorang nenek yang menginap bersama cucunya. Yang ada hanyalah seorang pemuda bernama Boboiboy yang selalu bertingkah aneh terhadap Fang seakan dia mengenalinya.

Gadis misterius itu, dimanapun dia berada sekarang, Fang akan terus mencarimu. Baik kau makhluk halus sekalipun, Fang tak akan segan akan terus mencarimu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ahhhh gomen ne ane gak bisa ngetik panjang dulu :') soalnya ane harus belajar ugha, besok ada ujian :') huhuhu. makasih banget loh ya udah mau baca dan maaf ane ngecewain kalian (·_·) dengan cerita pendek ini pula T.T chapter selanjutnya akan ane usahakan buat lebih panjang jadi sabar ya nunggu nya xD_


	2. Chapter 2

_Halo, nitachan valik lagi xD ah, ini sambungan cerita kemarin and i hope you like my new story update/ngomong apaan sih ane xD Yodah, langsung ae lah kan_

 _I L_ _ove You_

 _Gendre:Romance, Drama, Comedy/mungkin xD_

 _Author:Ane,NitaChan xD_

 _Pair:Fang x Boboiboy(bunga)_

 _Boboiboy animonsta punya, ane minjem entaran doang xD, no copy my story or repost tanpa seizin dari nitachan/bahasa inggris campur indo, legend banget xD_

 _Don't Like, Don't Read -_-_

 _Warning:Typo bertebaran, cerita tidak sesuai realita atau hanya fiktif belaka, alur maju mundur cantik xD, gak jelas, penulisan dan tata bahasa masih dalam pembelajaran jadi mohon di maklumi ae xD, terima saran dan kritik setelah membaca cerita saya_

 _Selamat Membaca_

#BoboiboyPov

Sebisa mungkin aku bisa menutupi gerak gerik ku agar Fang sama sekali tidak mengetahui bahwa aku adalah Bunga yang selama ini dia kenal. Sebenarnya, aku belum terbiasa dengan kutukan ini. Perubahan nya yang selalu berganti dengan cepat membuatku sangat kesulitan untuk beraktifitas. Di satu sisi menjadi Boboiboy, di sisi lain menjadi Bunga. Kalau begini terus, bagaimana aku bisa sekolah besok. Liburan musim panas hampir berakhir dan orang tua ku sudah terlanjur mendaftarkan ku di sekolah lain. Bagaimana aku bisa bersekolah dalam kondisi seperti ini dan nama yang tertulis di biodataku hanyalah nama asliku sendiri, Boboiboy. Lalu, aku akan ke sekolah tetapi bukan sebagai murid yang bernama Boboiboy melainkan Bunga? Andai si pak tua yang memberiku kutukan itu bisa membantuku dalam mengatasi persoalan ini?

"Ibu, bagaimana aku bisa bersekolah dalam kondisi seperti ini. Dari jam 12 malam sampai 11 siang, aku adalah Bunga dan di biodata yang ada di kartu identitas siswaku tertulis nama Boboiboy. Tidak mungkin kan aku harus mengganti namaku di kartu ini? Itu tidak mungkin ibu, ayah"Keluh kesahku pada ibu dan ayahku di sebuah kamar hotel dalam keadaan aku adalah Boboiboy. Aku tidak tau, apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan.

"Hah... Boboiboy, kami tahu. Besok, kamu sudah akan pergi ke sekolah. Itu pun dalam keadaan menjadi seorang gadis bernama Bunga. Tetapi, kami tidak bisa berbuat apa apa lagi sayang. Kami pun, tidak bisa mengganti biodata itu"Ibuku pun juga tak kalah resahnya dari aku. Aku berharap, untuk kali ini saja, aku mendapatkan keberuntungan. Jika tidak, kemungkinan orang tuaku akan memutar otak dan mendaftarkanku ke sekolah lain saja dengan identitas yang berbeda.

Kami sekeluarga, berfikir keras di dalam kamar. Tak ada satu pun dari kami yang ingin keluar sebelum masalah ini terpecahkan. Tetapi, suara ketukan pintu tiba tiba saja membuat kami spontan terkejut.

Tok..Tok..tok

Aku langsung beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju ke pintu itu, memutar gagang pintu nya kemudian membuka pintu itu lebar lebar. Aku seketika terkejut melihat siapa yang berada di luar pintu kamar kami.

Ya, dia orang yang bisa kami andalkan untuk masalah ini. Seorang kakek yang waktu itu memberikan kutukan padaku. Aku tidak percaya, akhirnya dia datang. Semoga saja, dia akan memperbaiki masalah ini

"Kakek..., si...silahkan masuk"Perintahku halus ke kakek untuk menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam kamar. Karena aku tidak mau ada orang lain yang mengetahuinya, secara spontan langsung ku banting daun pintu itu hingga tertutup rapat

"Ah, kakek. Syukurlah kau datang, kami punya-"Belum selesai ayahku berbicara, kakek itu memberikan isyarat agar ayah menghentikan ucapan nya. Sepertinya dia sudah tau

"Aku sudah tau, aku juga bisa mendengar suara keluh kesah kalian sejak tadi. Dan sepertinya, aku punya jalan keluarnya"

"Apa, apa itu kakek? Kau mau menarik kutukan ku kembali?"Tanyaku heboh, hingga aku mendapatkan respon berupa tatapan sinis yang di berikan ibu padaku. Sial, di saat begini, ibu masih bisa saja untuk menatapku seperti itu. Menyebalkan.

"Kau, ingin ke sekolah dengan keadaan normal bukan?"Tiba tiba kakek itu bertanya, aku hanya menjawab berupa anggukan antusias saja. Kau tahu, aku sangat senang. Walau, mungkin ini hanya lah kebetulan saja doaku di kabulkan oleh tuhan

"Kau akan bersekolah dalam keadaan normal, tetapi kau juga harus membuat suatu hal yang membuat keadaan normal itu dapat bertahan sampai kau pulabg sekolah nanti"Ucap datar kakek itu, menatap tajam iris hazelku dan membuatku merinding ketakutan

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan, kakek?"Tanyaku gugup. Aku tidak tau lagi, apa yang sebenarnya di inginkan kakek menyebalkan ini

"Kau harus berbuat kebaikan"Komentar kakek itu tiba tiba. Apa? Aku harus berbuat kebaikan? Permintaan macam apa ini? Aku bahkan lebih sering tertawa daripada berbuat kebaikan pada orang orang yang ada di sekelilingku. Baik itu yang ku kenal, maupun tidak

"Kalau kau tidak melakukan walau hanya satu contoh kebaikan itu, maka kau akan ke sekolah dalam keadaan menjadi seorang gadis yang bernama Bunga"Suara kakek itu terdengar mengancam dan membuatku berfikir dua kali sebelum membuat keputusan. Karena, kesempatan ini hanya datang sekali saja, kalau misalkan aku menolak permintaannya, aku sendiri yang akan menyesal. Aku memutuskan untuk menyetujui permintaan absurd nya.

"Baiklah. Aku setuju."

"Kebaikan itu, harus di lakukan dengan ikhlas, bukan karena paksaan. Bagaimana? Apa kau sanggup, Boboiboy"Ucapan nya terdengar seperti bisa mendengar isi hatiku. Baiklah, apapun yang ia katakan, aku akan menurutinya

"Demi pendidikan dan cita cita, aku siap melakukan nya dengan sepenuh hati dan ikhlas"Ucapku dengan suara lantang. Kakek itu menyentuh kepalaku, dan dapat kulihat sebuah cahaya terang yang muncul dari tangan nya. Sangat silau, sampai aku tidak bisa melihat apa apa.

Aku merasa pusing, bila pagi menjelang. Sudah pagi saja? Seingatku, aku sedang berbicara dengan kakek itu. Setelah itu, aku tidak tau lagi. Tapi, herannya aku masih menjadi Boboiboy dan bukan lagi seorang gadis yang Bunga yang biasa terjadi di pagi hari. Apa ini, pertanda bahwa kakek itu telah mengabulkan permintaanku? Syukurlah, sekarang aku sudah bisa pergi ke sekolah sebagai seorang murid yang tampan.

Setelah bersiap diri, sejenak ku melihat bayanganku di cermin. Aku sangat ingin sekali terbebas dari kutukan aneh ini. Aku juga ingin menjadi seorang pria seutuhnya dan tidak akan terus berubah seperti power rangers ataupun sailormoon. Tapi, itu hanyalah hayalan belaka dan aku tetap harus melakukan kebaikan meskipun, ehh aku tidak boleh mengeluh. Nanti kakek itu mendengarnya, lalu menarik kembali ucapannya, maka aku akan tamat. Lalu aku segera keluar dari kamar dan bergegas menghampiri ayahku yang sudah menunggu di bawah. Oh, sebelum kejadian itu, entah kenapa aku bisa tiba di kamar rumah yang baru saja di beli oleh ayah. Aku tidak tau, harus berkata apa lagi. Yang jelas, kejanggalan dan keanehan yang ku alami hari ini membuatku sakit kepala.

Sesampainya di sekolah, aku langsung pergi ke ruangan kepala sekolah untuk bertanya di kelas manakah nanti aku akan belajar. Gak perlu bertanya sama orang lain, aku udah besar, bisa membaca pula. Jadi, tinggal ngacir dan cari ruangan dengan papan yang bertuliskan 'Ruang Kepala Sekolah'. Bisa dibilang, aku bukan lah orang alay seperti di film film pada umumnya, awalnya tersesat, nabrak orang yang tidak di kenal, terus jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Skipp

Akhirnya, setelah bertanya dan sedikit berbincang dengan kepala sekolah, aku langsung bergegas menuju ke kelas. Katanya, di kelas 10B. Ah, itu sih gampang aku temukan nya. Tinggal menaiki beberapa anak tangga kemudian berbelok ke kanan, berjalan beberapa langkah dan aku pun sudah tiba di kelas yang aku maksud.

Dari kejauhan, aku melihat seorang gadis manis yang tengah kesusahan membawa beberapa buku yang kelihatan nya lebih berat dari postur tubuhnya sendiri. Tiba tiba saja, keinginan ingin menolongku keluar

"Mari, kubantu"Aku mengambil beberapa buku besar yang di bawa gadis tadi. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum simpul, memungut buku yang sudah terjatuh dari genggaman nya

"Terima kasih, ah syukurlah ada yang ingin membantuku. Teman kelasku itu sangat tidak baik. Menyuruhku dan tak melihat apa aku bisa membawanya atau tidak"Gadis itu berterima kasih, sedikit mengeluh tentunya. Bagaimana seseorang tidak akan mengeluh kalau di perintahkan untuk membawa buku sebanyak ini seorang diri, berat pula. Lagian, pekerjaan ini kan juga tidak cocok untuk gadis yang berbadan mungil seperti dia

"Kenapa kau tidak protes saja? Berbuat tegas juga baik supaya mereka mengerti dengan keadaan mu"Ucapku sambil perlahan lahan menuruni beberapa anak tangga. Ya, aku akan sedikit berolahraga kayaknya.

"Kau tau, aku tidak tega memarahi mereka meskipun aku sendiri ingin"Keluh gadis itu, berjalan di sampingku dengan sangat berhati hati agar buku yang di bawa nya tidak jatuh lagi

"Oh, kau anak baru ya. Perkenalkan, namaku Citra"Ucap gadis yang bernama Citra, lalu meneruskan langkah nya yang tadi sempat terhenti di bagian akhir anak tangga

"Hm..., aku Boboiboy"Jawabku terhenti sejenak, kemudian melanjutkannya kembali "Buku ini akan di bawa ke mana ya?"

Citra hanya menunjuk ke arah sebuah ruangan yang ku yakini adalah sebuah perpustakaan di sekolah ini. Aku pun hanya mengangguk kemudian bergegas menuju ke perpustakaan yang letaknya hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi

Aku menaruh beberapa buku yang ku bawa di atas meja perpustakaan, disusul oleh Citra. Lalu kami berdua pun pergi meninggalkan perpus itu dan kembali ke kelas. Ehm, ke kelas masing masing maksudnya.

"Terima kasih ya Boboiboy. Kalau gak ada kamu mungkin aku udah sempoyongan sampai ke perpus"Citra membungkuk kan badan nya ke arahku layaknya orang jepang. Sepertinya, dia keturunan jepang, atau mungkin di cuma fanatic aja sama kelakuan orang jepang.

"Ahahahh, iya sama sama yaudah, aku balik ke kelas dulu ya"Aku berjalan ke arah Timur, namun Citra masih saja berjalan mengikutiku

"Kamu kelasnya di mana sih?"Tanya Citra tiba tiba, dengan ekspresi bingung nya menatapku.

"Ehh, engg 10B?"

"Berarti kita sekelas..., asyik"Spontan Citra menarik tanganku masuk ke dalam kelas. Ternyata, aku akan sekelas dengan nya.

"Oke, kita sebangku ya"Citra melemparku kasar ke bangku kosong, lalu di susul olehnya, menduduk kan dirinya di atas kursi yang berada di sampingku. Sial, anak ini kalau sedang heboh, kuatnya minta ampun. Pantat ku sampai sakit di buatnya. Hei, ini karena dia melemparku tadi jadi jangan berfikir yang aneh aneh.

Semua pandangan menuju ke arahku, tatapan tajam yang membuatku merasa, seperti ada hawa negatif di sekitar sini. Murid baru, tapi di sambut seperti ini. Padahal harapanku sejak tadi, aku bakal mendengar teriakan para gadis yang menyoraki diriku.

Tok...tok...tok

Suara pintu di ketuk terdengar, membuatku penasaran siapa kah orang yang mengetuk pintu itu. Dan ternyata...

"Selamat pagi..."

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa... tampan nya..."Teriak para gadis yang ada di kelas ini, melihat sosok pemuda tampan dan tinggi dengan seragam sekolah yang sama seperti mereka. Aaa...apa? Kenapa dia bisa ada disini? Fang...

"Maaf ya, hari ini aku yang mengajar di kelas kalian. Meski kalian tahu, aku ini kakak kelas kalian. Aku mengajar di sini karena aku di perintahkan guru mapel kalian hari ini. Jadi, ku mohon kerja samanya "Ucap Fang melempar senyum tipisnya, dan membuat para gadis mulai berteriak bak orang gila. Please, ini membuatku sakit kepala. Meskipun aku suka teriakan para gadis, tapi teriakan ini bukan untuk ku. Tapi untuknya, si Fang itu.

Aku tidak menyangka, Fang, kakak kelasku, mengajar di kelasku. Rasanya, kenapa aku ingin sekali terbang. Akhirnya, aku bisa terus melihatnya walau dengan wujud ku yang sesungguhnya. Bahkan dia tidak tahu, bahwa aku adalah Bunga. Yang selama ini selalu mengajaknya di sebuah hotel tempat ia bekerja. Aku berharap, dia tidak mengenalku. Aha, tentu saja dia tak mengenalku. Dia kan mengenalku sebagai wujud seorang gadis yang bernama Bunga. Aku ini, mengada ngada saja

 _akhirnya selesai juga aku ngetiknya cie cie yang di ajar sama Fang xD/di tampar/ jangan lupa di review ya guys, kalau perlu tambahin sebagai favorite kalian xD/plakkk maaf ini buat terakhir kalinya aku nge post di fanfic T.T paket aku udah abis, gak tau juga kapan ane isinya. doain aja semoga ane bisa fast update oke see you, and good night *_


	3. chapter 3

_ok, nita balik lagi nih ini lanjutan cerita waktu itu :3 baru isi paket, jadi baru post juga, muahahahh/plakkk oke langsung saja dah, :v_

 **I Love You**

 **Pair:Boboiboy(bunga) x Fang**

 **Gendre:Romance, Comedy**

 **Author:NitaChan**

 **Warning:Typo bertebaran, gaje ah xD**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read -,-**

 **Boboiboy Animonsta punya, ane cuma minjem ajha :3**

#BoboiboyPov

Hari ini, Fang mengajar di kelasku. Namun anehnya, dia terus saja melihat kearahku. Bukan nya aku ke geeran, tapi, dari gerak gerik matanya, terlihat sekali bahwa dia tengah memperhatikanku. Badanku bergetar seketika, jangan jangan dia sudah mengetahuinya.

"Ada murid baru ya di kelas ini?"Tanya Fang kepada semua murid di kelas ini, menatap ke arahku sambil membenarkan posisi frame kacamata nya. Apa yang harus ku lakukan tuhan?

"Ah, iya kak Fang"Jawab semua murid dan menunjuk ke arahku. Fang hanya mengangguk dan memberi tanda isyarat ke arahku, menyuruhku berdiri di depan kelas. Disampingnya? Huaaa...

"Perkenalkan dirimu anak manis"Fang menepuk pelan pundak kananku. What? Anak manis?

Lalu aku memperkenalkan diriku ke semua orang, meski aku kini terlihat berkeringat dingin.

Satu jam kemudian, bel berdering pertanda jam pelajaran pertama telah berakhir. Begitu juga dengan Fang yang akan meninggalkan ruangan ini. Ya, sana, pergi. Jauh jauh dariku.

"Fang, mau kami antar ke kelas"

"Setelah ini kita makan siang bareng ya, aku bawa sushi loh"

"Fang kenapa diam aja sih?"Begitulah kicauan para burung, eh? Maksudnya para gadis yang mencegat Fang yang ingin keluar dari ruangan. Ceh, gadis gadis di sini, memang menyebalkan. Orang tampan, jelas jelas juga ada disini. Yaitu aku, lagian Fang itu bukan satu satunya pria tertampan di dunia. K-pop paling imut sekalipun masih lebih tampan darinya. Benar benar, mereka semua membutuhkan kacamata, agar mereka bisa memandang lebih dari satu pria di dunia ini.

"Boboiboy, bisa ikut denganku sekarang?"Tiba tiba, Fang memanggilku dan membuatku tersadar akan hayalanku. Eh, kenapa dia memanggilku? Apa lagi sekarang, heh?

"Ah, eh, oh iya kak. Ada apa?"Bak disihir, aku patuh saja apa yang dia katakan. Aku berjalan menghampiri nya seperti orang bodoh. Berhahihoeh pulak. Dasar payah diriku ini

"Aku, hanya ingin mengajak mu berkeliling saja. Para guru hari ini ada rapat sampai jam istirahat. Jadi ku fikir, akan menjadi pemandu mu untuk melihat lihat sekolah ini. Aku juga lagi malas untuk ke kelas"Dia menggenggam erat telapak tanganku, kemudian membawaku pergi dari kelas, meninggalkan para gadis yang sedari tadi mengerumuni nya. Apa apaan ini? Aku merasa ada udang di balik batu

"Ihhhhh..."Teriakan mengeluh sempat ku dengar dari mulut mereka, melihat idola mereka menggandeng tangan seorang cowok manis sepertiku. Apa?

"Nnn... ki...kita mau kemana Kak?"Tanyaku agak ragu, sedikit mengontrol detak jantung ku yang terasa sudah menggila saja. Jujur, ini baru pertama kali diriku yang normal bergandengan tangan dengan nya. Walau selama ini, dia selalu memegang tanganku sebagai wujud dari seorang gadis bernama Bunga.

"Hei anak manis, berapa kali aku harus mengatakan nya. Apa kau tadi tidak dengar, aku ingin mengajakmu berkeliling. Apa perlu aku berteriak memakai speaker, hm?"Jawab Fang, menghentikan langkahnya dan mulai bertingkah aneh seakan dia berbicara juga dengan orang aneh. What, aku gak aneh, astagfirullah.

"Berhenti memanggilku anak manis"Teriak ku kesal, menyentak kan kakiku seperti orang sedang latihan paskibraka saja. Nah, noh, aku mulai aneh bukan?

"Ngehehe, ngapain kamu dek? Ada kecoak di kakimu yak?"Aku hanya diam, sedikit komat kamit dalam hati supaya anak ini mati saja. Eh jangan, siapa yang akan menemaniku kalau aku jadi Bunga nanti.

"Ceh, dia komat kamit kayak dukun lagi. Ayo lah, kita bergegas. Banyak yang aku ingin perlihatkan mu sebagai anak baru di sekolah ini"Fang menarik tanganku, kemudian pergi berkeliling. Dia kalau di sekolah, konyolnya minta ampun. Giliran di hotel, ceh, terlihat dewasa di depan semua pengunjung. Dasar anak yang baru dewasa.

Aku dan Fang, berjalan mengelilingi sekolah. Fang yang terlihat sangat serius menjelaskan masing masing nama ruangan yang kami lewati. Mulai dari ruangan rapat guru, sampai dengan kantin. Dia bahkan menjelaskan peraturan dan larangan yang ada di sekolah ini. Dia memang pandai sekali memandu dan berbicara dengan serius, sama seperti waktu tadi dia mengajar di kelasku. Sedikit kagum dengan nya, namun, tak pernah habis fikir oleh ku. Apa dia ini anak didikan orang tua? Maksudku, apa dia masih mempunyai orang tua? Kalian tahu, Fang sibuk menjelaskan, sedangkan aku sendiri sibuk bertanya pada diriku sendiri. Meskipun ku tahu, dia sejak tadi memperhatikanku sedang sibuk sendiri. Aneh juga, dia tak menegurku sama sekali dan meneruskan penjelasan nya. Penjelasan yang amat membosankan berhenti di kantin sekolah. Mungkin akhirnya dia lelah berbicara sendiri tanpa aku pusingi.

Kami berhenti di sebuah kulkas minuman yang di sediakan kantin besar ini. Hanya beberapa murid yang singgah ke sini di jam kosong. Fang, diam berdiri menghadap ke arahku. Anak ini kesambet petir lagi ya?

Fang berjalan, mendekatiku, dan membuatku berjalan mundur, menghindari tubuhnya yang memang lebih besar dariku. Namun, dia terus saja ingin mendekatiku, sampai akhirnya tubuhku tersandar di tembok samping kulkas tadi. Kedua tangan nya yang berotot itu menahanku, sampai aku tak bisa kemana mana lagi. Ku dorongpun percuma saja, karena tenagaku masih agak lemah di bandingkan dengan nya. Karena selama ini aku terus menjadi seorang gadis, dan jarang pula aku pergi berolahraga selain membantu ibuku memasak di dapurku. Fang, sumpah, please, jangan bertingkah aneh di kantin. Apa kau fikir, apa hanya kita berdua saja yang ada di sini, huh?. Ingin rasanya ku lontarkan kata kata itu, tetapi, rasanya, bibirku ini sangat enggan untuk berbicara. Fang menatapku lekat lekat, dan entah kenapa wajah nya semakin mendekat saja ke wajahku. Dia gila, sumpah dia gila.

Semakin dekat, dan semakin dekat. Walau aku tidak melihatnya, aku bisa memprediksi bahwa dia... melumat bibirku. Kyaaaaaa, apa ini?? Huaa, malunya aku. Rasanya, tangan ku ini ingin sekali untuk menamparnya. Namun, entah kenapa aku sangat menikmati ciuman ini. Bahkan, aku tak menyadari bahwa aku telah... ah dah lah, lupakan saja.

"Kenapa kau tak perhatikan aku tengah bercakap panjang denganmu, hm?"Fang menghentikan ciumannya, menarap serius iris hazel ku. Itu lah sebabnya dia bertingkah aneh, rupa rupanya, dia marah sebab aku tak mendengarkan apa yang dia cakap tadi

"Kenapa, kau berbuat seperti itu padaku? Kakak kan bisa mengatakannya langsung padaku, kalau kakak marah. Tak perlu lah pakai cara seperti ini kan? Aku, aku malu lah kak"Mataku seketika berkaca kaca, dapat ku lihat, banyak yang tengah memperhatikanku dengan Fang. Aku, tak dapat berbicara panjang lebar lagi, rasanya aku ingin lari saja pergi dari tempat ini.

Dan akhirnya aku memilih untuk berlari saja menghindari tatapan mereka yang tadi sempat melihatku berciuman dengan Fang. Kau tahu, aku ingin menarik kembali kata kataku. Aku benci Fang. Sungguh, aku sangat membencimu Fang

#BoboiboyPovEnd

#FangPov

Apa yang telah ku lakukan? Aku telah membuat seseorang menangis. Jujur saja, aku tidak sengaja melakukannya. Diriku, serasa di kendalikan oleh seseorang yang membuatku lupa apa yang ku perbuat tadi itu salah. Aku sendiri tak pandai membujuk orang yang tengah merajuk macam dia.

Aku pun ikut berlari menyusulnya yang sudah sangat jauh, aku sendiri bingung mencarinya kemana lagi. Karena ku fikir, dia masih belum hafal jalan menuju kelasnya, mengingat aku sudah mengajaknya berkeliling sampai sejauh ini. Dan akhirnya, aku menemukan Boboiboy yang tengah duduk terisak di bangku taman, sendirian. Sesekali dia mengusap kasar air matanya, wajah nya yang masih merah padam membuatku tidak tega untuk mendekatinya.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks... kenapa, dia berbuat seperti itu, pada diriku...hiks...hiks...hiks... jujur, aku merasa malu sekali di tonton sama banyak orang yang berada di kantin tadi. Mereka pikir, ini drama korea apa? Fang itu juga, dasar mendramatisir. Gak pernah lihat pria manis seperti ku ya, hah, durian ungu? Aku benci dia. Banget malah. Jangan sampai aku bertemu dengan nya lagi. Takut dia bakal melecehkanku lebih dari itu di kamar mandi. Arggghhhhh, aku mikirin apa sih? Hiks... di saat begini, aku masih bisa mikir yang aneh... huee, kenapa aku di lahirkan menjadi seorang anak lelaki yang selalu di kejar para pria tampan di dunia ini tuhan? Padahal, aku ini juga tampan bukan? Hiks... hiks... mana aku gak tau kelas aku dimana. Hueee, kenapa aku pake nyasar segala?"Boboiboy bicara sendiri kayak orang gila ya? Pakai ngatain aku durian ungu. Tunggu, aku durian ungu? Apa ini karena tatanan rambut ku yang anti mainstream ini? Ah masa bodo, aku harus menculiknya dan membawanya langsung ke kelas nya dengan cara paksa. Ini juga hukuman karena dia lari dariku dan telah mengatai ku durian ungu. Lihat saja, aku akan menjadi durian ungu sungguhan. Tunggu, apa?

"Di sini kau rupanya anak manis. Sekarang, ayo pulang dengan paman"Ku tarik paksa tangan Boboiboy, tetapi Boboiboy malah memukul telapak tanganku. Buset dah, dia ini kasar juga. Okey, aku gak punya pilihan lain. Aku, harus menggendong nya

"Jangan bawel kamu anak manis, sekarang ayo ku antar balik ke kelasmu"Aku mengangkat badan Boboiboy yang masih agak kecil dari badanku. Untung dia ini ringan, kalau tidak sudah ku seret sampai ke kelasnya. Aku tidak peduli dengan orang yang melihat tingkah anehku dan gak peduli sama sekali dengan pukulan Boboiboy yang bertubi tubi terasa di punggung ku. Dasar bawel, aku gak mau lecehkan kamu lagi bodoh. Lagian, kalau aku mau melakukan itu, aku pilih pilih orang dan yang pasti aku gak akan milih kamu.

"Turunkan aku, bodoh"Boboiboy terus saja memukul punggungku. gak sakit sih, karena ya, tenaga dia menurutku masih lemah. seperti cewek mukul bantal guling gitu.

"Pukul aja terus, gak sakit tau."

"Ihhhhhhh, turunin aku..."Karena merasa frustasi, dia gigit keras daun telingaku. sakit tau neng, emang telingaku kripik telinga gajah apa(?) pengen ku lecehin lagi kayaknya ini anak.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk menurunkan badan nya, namun sebelum dia keburu lari lagi entah kemana, dengan sigap ku tahan tubuh Boboiboy seperti yang ku lakukan di kantin tadi.

"Mau ku lecehin lagi, langsung di tempat ini? kalau masih bawel, lihat aja, kamu bakal ku lecehkan lebih dari itu di kamar mandi. sekarang diam, ku bawa kau ke kelas okey?"Wajah Boboiboy terlihat memerah, ingin sekali ku lecehkan(?) sekarang juga. dia terlihat hanya mengangguk pelan, dan langsung ku angkat kembali tubuhnya dan menggendong nya sampai ke kelas.

"Apa tidak ada cara lain selain ini, kak?"Boboiboy membenamkan wajahnya ke atas tengkuk leherku. membuatku jadi merinding geli, dan rasanya aku mulai 'pengen itu' lagi. ah, aku mesum amat sih

"Gak ada, aku lebih suka menggendong mu daripada menggandeng tangan mu"

Huhuhu, pendek ya guys T.T maaf ya aku bisanya segitu dulu, lagi males ngetik soalnya, otak ini perlu istirahat setelah memikirkab bermacam macam ide :') semoga kalian suka ya


End file.
